Bal Masqué
by Elennare
Summary: En un baile de máscaras, Félix conoce a un misterioso extraño. (El Tiempo Entre Costuras)


**AN** : Versiones en español e inglés. Para **fan_flashworks**. También para el casillero "AU: cuento de hadas o mito" de mi tarjeta de trope_bingo. No soy de España, así que si notan americanismos (sobre todo en el diálogo), se agradecen correcciones! Lo mismo para la puntuación del diálogo, estoy demasiado acostumbrada al estilo inglés últimamente.

* * *

Félix Aranda se reclina dramáticamente contra el marco de la puerta y le sonríe a Sira.— ¡Traigo novedades! —anuncia.

Sira le sonríe, divertida.— ¿Qué novedades?

— Sírveme un whisky y te cuento todo —Félix promete, entrando y dirigiéndose a su sillón preferido.

— ¿Así que ese es el precio de tu información? ¡Que barata! —Sira bromea, mientras sirve una medida para cada uno.

Dándole a Félix un vaso, se sienta frente a él y lo mira, expectante. Él simplemente le sonríe y toma un pequeño trago, saboreandolo con toda la lentitud posible, hasta que Sira se impacienta.

— ¡Vamos pues! ¿Que novedades?

Félix decide que la hecho esperar lo suficiente.— De las mejores, querida. Habrá un baile de máscaras en el Hotel Nacional, y se espera que todo Tetuán asistirá.

Tal y como Félix esperaba, el rostro de su amiga se ilumina.— ¡Es fantástico! De seguro muchas de mis clientas querrán vestidos nuevos para lucirse.

— Vestidos y máscaras que combinen —Félix retruca, y la expresión de Sira cambia.

— ¿Máscaras? Nunca hice una máscara… —dice, dubitativa.

— Estoy seguro que harás las más bellas que se hayan visto —Félix le responde, alentador—. Y - gracias a tu amigo que te trae las noticias incluso antes que sean públicas, dicho sea de paso - tienes todo un mes para practicar. —Viendo que Sira no parece convencerse, deja su vaso vacío y toma un cuadernos de bocetos de la mesa.— Vamos, pensemos algunos diseños. Los que más te gusten, ya me encargo yo de pasarlos en limpio para que se los muestres a tus clientas.

Sonriendo de nuevo, Sira asiente y toma un lápiz, sentándose junto a él para poder dibujar también. No es por lejos la primera vez que trabajan así, combinando el ojo artístico y el profundo conocimiento de la sociedad de Tetuán de Félix con el talento para la costura y la moda de Sira, y pronto tienen varios esbozos de posibles máscaras.

Haciendo una pausa para estirar el cuello, Sira pregunta— ¿Piensas ir al baile?

Hasta ese momento, Félix no lo había pensado, pero inmediatamente decide que sí irá - y más, que si es humanamente posible convencerla, llevará a Sira con él. ¡Bien que le hace falta a su amiga salir un poco del taller, y conocer gente nueva! Con algo de suerte, gente mejor que sus novios previos…

— Sólo si tú vienes conmigo —dice en voz alta, con su mejor sonrisa de galán.

Sira se ríe, pensando que es un chiste.— ¡Ay, pero que cosas dices! Te pregunto en serio.

— Y yo te respondo en serio. ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! Te mereces un descanso, trabajas demasiado…¡Hazlo por mi por lo menos, rescátame de otra noche con mi madre!

Ella sacude la cabeza, pero Félix ya la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no está rechazando la idea de plano. Pronto la convencerá.

.x.x.x.

— Voy a matar a mi madre —Félix anuncia apenas Jamila le abre la puerta, y se deja caer en el sillón de Sira.

— ¡Félix! No digas eso —Sira lo reprocha, mientras Dolores Quiroga lo mira con severidad.

— Pero si no lo digo yo, lo dice ella —Félix se defiende, y continúa irónicamente—. Soy una terrible persona y el peor hijo del mundo, nunca la tengo en cuenta, y ahora quiero dejarla sola para ir a divertirme. Debería estar completamente avergonzado de mí mismo… Pero al mismo tiempo estoy bajo obligación de ir, porque te lo prometí - ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que me libras de esa promesa! —se interrumpe a sí mismo.— Es lo único que me está salvando de tener que prometerle a ella que no iré, pero sigue protestando, así que no sé qué es lo que espera que haga.

— Lo siento —Sira dice, acercándose para ponerle una mano reconfortante en el brazo.— Pero, ¿por qué te enojas tanto? Si sabes que siempre logras convencerla… Y que en realidad tú la quieres y ella a tí.

— Si, ya lo sé… —Félix suspira—. Ignórame, estoy viejo y gruñón. ¡Cuéntame de tu día mejor! ¿Has sabido algo más de Rosalinda?

Sira le sigue la corriente, y se ponen a conversar de otros temas. Mientras, la madre de Sira sale silenciosamente de la habitación, sin contestar más que con un gesto tranquilizador a la mirada interrogante de su hija. Félix supone que simplemente no tiene ganas de quedarse escuchando mientras chismosean, pero se equivoca. Al cabo de un rato, vuelve y se dirige a él.

— No necesita preocuparse por qué hará su madre la noche del baile, acabo de arreglar para que cenemos juntas.

Félix se levanta de un salto y le toma las manos.— ¿De veras? ¡Señora Quiroga, es usted un ángel sobre la tierra! No se lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente.

Ella le da una de sus raras sonrisas.— No hay necesidad de tanto escándalo. Ustedes se divertirán a su manera, y nosotras a la nuestra. Pero si tanto quieres agradecerme, ve y haz las paces con tu madre. Estas disputas sin sentido no ayudan a nadie.

— Sus deseos son órdenes —Félix dice, inclinándose ante ella y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta.— ¡Ya vuelvo a que me termines de contar, Sira!

.x.x.x.

El baile de máscaras es tan divertido como Félix esperaba, y Sira - bellísima en su vestido azul con máscara a juego - es todo un éxito entre los jóvenes, que se agrupan para pedirle un baile. Félix les cede su lugar de buena gana a todos los que parecen agradarle a su amiga. Sin embargo, se mantiene atento por si alguno la incomoda, y cada tanto le solicita una pieza para verificar que todo va bien, aunque Sira se ríe y le asegura que puede perfectamente cuidarse sola. Por su parte, baila con varias amigas con las que se reconocen mutuamente; y, en los intervalos de bailar, observa la sala con interés, intentando adivinar quienes se esconden detrás de las variadas máscaras. Algunos son inconfundibles - el altísimo secretario de la embajada alemana, la vieja baronesa española con sus trajes del siglo pasado - y por supuesto las clientas de Sira le son fáciles de distinguir. Otros le cuestan más trabajo, y está tan ocupado en ello que no nota al hombre que se le acerca hasta que le habla.

— ¿Disculpe, tiene fuego? —pregunta una voz a su lado.

Félix se da vuelta rápidamente, buscando su encendedor, y casi se queda boquiabierto de la sorpresa. El que le habló es un extraño, de eso está completamente seguro; se acordaría si hubiese visto antes a este hombre. Por más que lleve una máscara, reconocería esa mandíbula, ese perfil de estatua griega… Conoce sus propias debilidades, y este hombre encaja con todas.

Mecánicamente, intentando no demostrar su conmoción, Félix saca su encendedor y le extiende la llama al hombre. Éste prende su cigarro y le sonríe.

— Gracias, señor…disculpe, no le he preguntado su nombre.

— En un baile de máscaras eso no se pregunta —Félix replica con una sonrisa pícara.

El extraño ríe quedamente.— Tiene toda la razón. Pero, ¿me permite preguntarle dónde consiguió esa máscara? Es un diseño que no he visto.

— La hizo mi amiga —Félix responde, y mira a su alrededor para señalarla—. Justo en este momento no la puedo ver…

— Tiene talento su amiga.

— ¡Así es! Sira es la mejor costurera de todo Tetuán —Félix dice orgulloso, y sigue con intención—. Si conoce alguna mujer que necesite una, se la recomiendo.

— Me temo que no le serviré de mucho, no tengo ninguna mujer en mi vida —dice el hombre, y el corazón de Félix da un brinco. ¿Será posible?

Para ocultar su confusión, vuelve a mirar la sala, y esta vez encuentra a Sira, bailando el foxtrot con - si no se equivoca - un joven oficial de la Alta Comisaría.

— Ahí está mi amiga —dice, señalando—. Aquella chica de vestido azul, en la esquina.

— ¡Que bonita! —el extraño responde con admiración.

Félix siente que el ánimo le baja a los pies. Era demasiado pretender, ¿no?

— Si quiere se la presento —responde, con el tono más liviano que puede. 'Y nunca digas que no hago nada por tí, Sira,' piensa para sus adentros, 'que si me termino teniendo que cruzar todos los días en la escalera con el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, ¡me voy a terminar muriendo de un infarto!'

Para su sorpresa y alivio, el otro sacude la cabeza.— Se lo agradezco, pero el foxtrot no es mi baile. Si no le molesta, preferiría seguir conversando con usted… —Por primera vez, se lo ve algo inseguro, como si - piensa Félix, esperanzado - hubiera dicho más de lo que quería al expresar ese deseo. Rápidamente, continúa— ¿Conoce bien Tetuán? Soy nuevo en esta ciudad.

— He vivido aquí toda mi vida, y creo que puedo decir justamente que la conozco de punta a punta. ¡Pregúnteme lo que quiera saber!

— Me he encontrado justo con el hombre que necesito, entonces —el extraño dice sonriendo— ¿A qué se dedica, para conocer tanto la ciudad?

— Al arte, pero el conocimiento de la ciudad viene de observar a su gente - que es algo que todo artista debería hacer, claro.

— ¡Un artista! Que interesante —el hombre dice con sinceridad.

— Bueno, yo digo que soy un artista —Félix responde con malicia—, pero en realidad eso depende de a quién le pregunte. Según mi querida madre, ¡mi primer y único trabajo debería ser cuidar de ella! Si no fuera por Sira, no sé cómo me habría escapado para venir aquí. —Luego, sintiéndose algo culpable, relativiza— tampoco es que yo sea una especie de Cenicienta ni ella mi hada madrina, no, ni mi madre malvada como las madrastras de cuentos… Pero ya sabe, la gente mayor tiene sus rutinas y se encapricha con ellas.

— Pues hada madrina o no, creo que estoy en deuda con su amiga —el otro dice—. Me alegra que haya podido venir… ¿Pero me iba a contar de Tetuán?

— Por supuesto, me he ido de tema. Discúlpeme, es una mala costumbre mía —. Pausa para armarse de valentía, y pregunta— ¿Le parece que salgamos al balcón a conversar? Aquí dentro hay demasiado ruido.

Para gran alegría de Félix, el otro acepta su invitación con una rapidez halagadora, y lo sigue a un pequeño balcón que Félix elige precisamente por su pequeñez y aislamiento, que tiende a dejarlo vacío. No hay nadie allí, y conversan largamente, sobre Tetuán primero, pero luego sobre España, sobre el arte… sobre mil cosas y ninguna, con cada tanto comentarios - cuidadosos al principio, más arriesgados a medida que progresa la conversación - que buscan tantear el interés del otro. Y, tanto o más importante que los comentarios, las largas miradas, los gestos, los roces demasiado cuidados para ser casuales… Para cuando el extraño se excusa por un momento, Félix está seguro. Al menos, lo suficientemente seguro para decidir que puede prescindir de la pequeña anonimidad que le da su máscara. Quitándosela, la deja en la baranda del balcón, y gira para observar la puerta ventana, a la espera del otro hombre.

Pero no es él quien ingresa apuradamente, sino Sira, seguida por - ¡de todas las personas de Tetuán! - el comisario Vazquez.

— ¡Félix! Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado —exclama ella, mientras Félix la mira atónito—. ¡Ha habido un tiroteo cerca de casa, mi madre está muy alterada, tenemos que regresar ya!

Viendo la cara de absoluta incomprensión de Félix, el comisario se adelanta a explicar con más claridad.

— Se ha producido un altercado entre sus vecinos, Señor Aranda, y me temo que recurrieron a las armas para solucionarlo. Su madre y la señora Quiroga se asustaron mucho con los disturbios. Vine aquí a buscar a los familiares de las víctimas, pero parece que ya han partido, así que me tomé un momento para informarles a ustedes. Los puedo acercar hasta su casa; debo volver allí, e irán más rápido en mi auto.

— ¡Félix, vamos! —Sira dice impacientemente, tomándolo del brazo para apurarlo, y él recuerda que la madre de Sira vivió los horrores de la Guerra Civil en Madrid. Debe estar en un estado terrible.

Mira hacia todos lados mientras cruzan apresuradamente el salón, pero no hay ni rastro del extraño, y con Vazquez ahí no puede explicarle a Sira por qué desearía retrasarse un momento. ¡Cómo se lamenta ahora del toque de teatralidad que lo llevó a negarle su nombre para mantener el espíritu del bal masqué!

.x.x.x.

Para cuando su madre finalmente decide que sí, se encuentra lo suficientemente recuperada como para asistir a su reunión de bridge, Félix está que camina por las paredes. Se había preocupado cuando llegó la noche anterior y la encontró realmente asustada, pero hoy sabe que es simplemente el histrionismo de su madre prolongando al máximo la situación. Lo ha tenido ocupado toda la mañana; sólo a la siesta pudo escaparse unos minutos para hablar de la fiesta con Sira, quien queda encantada con la historia del misterioso enmascarado, y le insiste que debe buscarlo.

Ahora, de vuelta en casa luego de dejar a su madre con sus amigas, Félix por fin tiene tiempo para pensar en emprender la búsqueda. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? Sabe que el extraño se estaba hospedando en el Nacional, pero gracias a las variadas recomendaciones que le dio Félix mismo, no es muy probable que tome el te ahí… Y justamente esa variedad de recomendaciones también le impide adivinar dónde podría encontrarlo. Con un suspiro de frustración, decide que empezará por el Nacional; tal vez algún milagro de suerte le permita cruzarlo allí, y parece más probable - y más sensato - que buscar al azar por todo Tetuán.

Está poniéndose el saco, cuando suena el timbre. Rogando que no sea nadie que lo vaya a retener mucho tiempo, se apura a abrir la puerta… Y casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. El hombre que busca está parado del otro lado, hasta más guapo sin la máscara que le cubría la cara.

El rostro del hombre se ilumina cuando lo ve.— Así que sí es usted… Me alegra encontrarlo, señor Félix Aranda.

— ¿Cómo… cómo me encontró? —Félix pregunta, estupefacto.

El otro saca de su bolsillo la máscara que Félix dejó olvidada en el balcón.— ¡Por suerte se dejó esto, y no hay muchas costureras llamadas Sira en Tetuán! Ella me dijo dónde encontrarlo… Aunque usted me había dicho que no era Cenicienta —bromea.

— Discúlpeme por desaparecer así, tuve que regresar de imprevisto a casa —Félix responde—. ¡Pero pase, por favor! —No sabe cómo terminará esta conversación, pero si se acerca a lo que sueña, sabe que no quiere tenerla en un pasillo transitado.

Se corre para que el otro entre, y cierra la puerta tras él. En cualquier otro momento, Félix nunca se hubiera perdonado la falta de cortesía de mantener a un invitado de pie en el vestíbulo, pero en éste está demasiado preocupado por averiguar más acerca del otro antes que algo los interrumpa nuevamente, como para pensar en llevarlo hasta la sala.

— Ahora me lleva ventaja, usted sabe mi nombre pero yo no sé el suyo.

— Manuel de Aguilar, a su servicio —dice el hombre con una pequeña reverencia.

Nuevamente, Félix casi se queda boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Reconoce el nombre de las listas de pasajeros llegados a Marruecos. El nombre, y el título de conde que le acompaña. La expresión de Manuel cambia, y Félix se da cuenta que debe haber notado su turbación.

— Pues yo le habré dicho que no era Cenicienta, pero usted no me dijo que era prácticamente el príncipe —bromea, buscando aligerar la situación.

Funciona; el otro se ríe alegremente.— Si soy el príncipe, debería haberle probado esta máscara a todo hombre de la ciudad, ¿no? ¡Creo que habría sobresaltado a más de uno! Pero veamos…

Extiende la máscara y la posa suavemente sobre el rostro de Félix. Por un instante, sus largos dedos lo acarician, y Félix inhala profundo. De repente, la atmósfera se ha alterado, de bromas livianas a algo más intenso y expectante. Manuel baja bruscamente las manos y da un paso atrás, pareciendo nervioso.

— Bueno, yo - solo quería saber su nombre, y - y si le gustaría tomar algo tal vez - algún día, cuando tenga tiempo… —dice, entrecortadamente, su mirada saltando entre Félix y el piso.

— Estoy libre ahora —Félix dice, con una pequeña sonrisa que se amplía al ver la evidente felicidad de Manuel ante su respuesta.— ¿Que le parece un café? Yo invito.

— Me encantaría —responde Manuel, con la mayor sonrisa que Félix le ha visto.

Manuel empieza a dar un paso como para acercarse, pero vacila y lo acorta, mordiéndose el labio. Es momento de ser valiente, Félix decide. Con un pequeño movimiento, cierra la distancia entre ellos. Toma el rostro de Manuel con delicadeza entre sus manos, y le besa suavemente los labios. Luego, sorprendido de su propio arrojo, amaga con retroceder, pero Manuel lo sujeta por la cintura y prolonga el beso unos instantes más.

Separándose al fin, se miran con renovada timidez. Finalmente, Félix pregunta— ¿Café, entonces? —con la voz menos firme de lo que hubiera querido.

Manuel asiente, y salen muy juntos del departamento, los dorsos de sus manos rozando.


End file.
